Conventionally patients, in particular those on the intensive care ward, are supplied with medicaments and where applicable artificial nutrition by means of one or more supply devices, for example intravenously or by mean of gastric probes. For example the supply device can be an insulin supply device or an infusion pump respectively which keeps the insulin value present within the patient's blood circulation at a predefinable level in reaction to a blood glucose value of the patient's blood circulation previously measured. Also supply devices can be used for administration of at least one nutrient of a nutrition supplied to the patient directly or indirectly by means of one nutrition supply device.
Such supply devices, even when integrated in a system for administration of medicaments and/or nutrients, have previously required the input of values by a doctor or further clinical personnel to form the basis of the supply by means of a supply device. For example here quantity values, time intervals at which the supply should take place, intermittent supplies etc. can be entered as the basis for the subsequent supply of for example insulin.
Before this supply usually blood must be extracted from the patient, usually manually, which requires the intervention of clinical personnel. Also further clinical personnel are required who have the necessary specialist knowledge of the input functions of the supply device such as the infusion pump in order then to perform the supply.
Frequently this leads to the problem that incorrect procedures take place due to the intervention of clinical personnel. For example it is conceivable that a blood specimen is associated with the wrong patient and hence there is a risk of administration of incorrect medicaments both on input of data to the supply device as well as on blood extraction and also on performance of blood analysis.
In addition such supply devices such as infusion pumps have a delivery rate which is shown as a volume per time unit (ml/h). In contrast in medicine the dose unit is used for a supplied medicament solution. Consequently it is necessary to convert the dose unit into a delivery rate of the pump, which is the task of the treating doctor. The disadvantage in such a conversion is that calculation errors can frequently occur which lead to incorrect input of the delivery rate and hence an incorrect administration of insulin to the patient.
It is also conceivable that the dose unit can be entered on an infusion pump. However, this requires data to be taken into account on the concentration of active substance of the medicament to be administered and the type of medicament. Both when giving the concentration of active substance and on input of the dose unit and its conversion into the delivery rate, previously exclusively the main active substances of the medicament were taken into account. This is often sufficient insofar as only or primarily one specific medicament is to be administered.
Supply devices or delivery devices respectively for the supply of a medicament solution mixture to a body are known in many ways. For example devices or systems are known with a multiplicity of infusion and/or injection pumps, each of which each supplies one solution with at least one specific medicament active substance to a body and thus a medicament solution mixture results.
Such infusion pump systems are often used on patients requiring intensive medicinal treatment. Here the infusion pumps have the properties of continuous and precise dosing of medication in the supply. To achieve an optimised matching of the dosing of these pumps, the pumps are integrated into a common system which usually has a central control unit, an operating unit and an alarm unit.
The data connection of several pumps and/or control units can also be combined in a server. This allows, where applicable in an additional calculator unit/medicinal computer, that even a two-digit quantity of different medicaments can be matched to a body and supplied precisely dosed. The data are distributed to the different infusion pumps hardwired or by wireless LAN.
Also in the case of use of a server, the problem often occurs that correct association of the medicaments determined with the associated medicament parameters to the correct infusion pump or multiplicity of infusion pumps belonging to the patient with the determined blood parameter values, is not guaranteed due to the intervention of clinical personnel.
Also by means of the common server, a multiplicity of pumps or delivery devices respectively can be controlled which are arranged at various patients and serve to supply these various patients.